Shipping
by FT.MLP.forever
Summary: Just a drabble centering Adrien and Marinette involving ships, their troublesome classmates and Adrien's obliviousness. Pretty much pure fluff but nothing too serious.


**Hey guys! It's been a long time since I've written a piece. So this is just an idea I had gotten. Please drop a review, I'd love to hear from you all.**

* * *

She could not believe this. Means like what was she supposed to feel like. Supported? Maybe. Well, she was not exaggerating, when she said she was 'internally freaking out at this'. Because...Well it isn't every day that you figure out that all your friends ship you with your best friend. And said best friend has no clue whatsoever. Meaning, she had to go through things like —

"Heyyyyy Marinette. Oh _buoy_ it's nice to see you today! And good morning Adrien! How's your _project_ with Mari going?" Alix would zip past, giving Marinette a mischevious glance and confused Adrien an innocent smile.

"So, what are your plans for the evening, Mr. Model?" Alya asked trying to make a simple conversation.

Marinette internally froze, hoping that Adrien would not answer what she thought he would, if he did, well nobody could save her from the upcoming dose of embarrassment.

"Oh, Marinette and I are just going to hang out at the park today." He had cheerfully replied, oblivious of Alya's increasing grin.

"Oooh! That's great. Hey everyone! Adrien and Mari are _hanging out_ at the park. Thought you'd want to know."

After that, she knew that she and Adrien would be joined by a few unexpected classmates at the park that day, courtesy of dear Alya.

Even, Nathanael shipped them, _Nathanael_!

Why does this have to happen when she finally tries to get over pretty boy?! And this doesn't stop at just jokes. No way! They literally pair them up, for every single project, assignment, lab, trips everything! (Except when he's paired up Chloe) Even _Sabrina_ paired them up, discreetly offering to pair up with Chloe so Adrien could pair up with Marinette. And being such a big cinnamon roll, his guy? He probably thinks it's just a 'coincidence' that they end up together. Sometimes, she would wonder if he would consider it a coincidence if she slapped him across the face. Like, how could you be such an oblivious dork?

She was sick of it. Just _completely_ sick of being paired up of Adrien Agreste. That's it.

"So...Has my favourite ship sailed yet?" Alya had innocently questioned before class, not expecting her sweet friend to blow up.

"Ugh! I am telling you this very clearly. Do **NOT** pair me up with Adrien. _OKAY_?! Everyone understand?"

Everyone was a bit shocked by her sudden outburst but went back to their work in a short while.

" Umm...Mari, that's done. But you might want catch Adrien before he reaches the boys washroom..." Nino had let slip as his eyes followed a blond figure outside the door.

"What— damnit! This is what they call, wrong timing!" Marinette turned quickly to follow Nino's gaze and rushed outside the door, tripping twice in the process.

"Adrien! Adrien, listen to me! Come back here!"

But Adrien just kept on running clearly dejected.

"I'm sorry Marinette, I didn't know I was troubling you so much!" He had shouted while running, his voice a bit shaky .

Marinette had couhght up to him by this time and yanked him back by his collar.

"Give me a chance to explain, at least?!"

"Is there anything left to explain...you tell me?" He had asked softly, looking so defeated that Marinette regretted her earlier outburst instantly.

"If you hated me so much you could have said so, what was the point of making me think we were good friends?" He had said to her, looking straight at her eyes.

"We are, Adrien!" She had almost shouted, thinking ofn ways to properly explain her behaviour to him.

"Just leave it Marinette, I'm sorry for the trouble you had to go through because of me." He stepped aside, turning to walk away.

" No Adrien! Listen to me" she grabbed but his shoulders and gently shook him.

"Well, you know how we always end up doing everything togetger in class. It's not all a coincidence..." She continued, flushed with embarrassment, her eyes staring at the ground unable to look at him any longer.

"What do you mean? What else could it be if not a coincidence? It's not like the whole class is going to conspire to pair us up for fun right?" His eyes were scrunched up, and his mouth was just breaking out into a smile in amusement.

"Well..." What was she supposed to say to him?

"Oh no, it's just that everyone thinks we should be a couple so they try to pair us up every single chance they get !"

Yeah right, if she said that then—

"You mean to say they...They ship us?"

She let out a weak laugh as she realised that she had actually said that out loud, as creepy as that sounded.

"Well, yeah to put it simply..."

"Hey wait, you know what shipping is!?" She asked her jaw wide open, and eyes fully open.

"Well yeah, I watch a lot of Anime, so..." He replied sheepishly, his hand resting on his neck.

"Then how did you not understand what was going on?" She queried, her surprise still not worn off.

"Actually, I honestly believed that everyone was interested in ships all of a sudden." He had answered, his head tilted downwards after realisation ofhis stupidity and obliviousness. He was shaking with silent laughter.

She joined in, snorting and giggling.

"You are **such** a big cinnamon roll. " She managed to say in between breaths, letting his reply sink in.

"Anyway, we should get to class now." She spun on her heel and started walking back.

"By the way, do you know _why_ they were shipping _us_ , specially?"

He had casually asked as he speed-walked a few metres and followed her. She panicked and gulped hard. "Absolutely no clue, no clue at all...Yeah bye _seeyoulatergottago_." She quickly replied before breaking into a full-on sprint across the corridors.


End file.
